A Grimm Soul's Light
by IceTyger
Summary: Ruby overtaken by darkness, the light of the night her only reprieve. The prayer of a lost soul echoing throughout the night.
1. Prologue

_Into the fray I carry on_

 _This blade will be happy, drenched in thine enemy's blood_

 _And now here comes the flood_

 _Hot and heavy like the summer dawn_

 _Unto the breach_

 _Unto the light_

 _Unto the gates of hell I come_

 _Zenshin shi Tsudzukeru_

The poem sang out her mind as she spun and twisted about, bullets and dark grimm essence filling the night air, as she hacked her way through the horde of abominable fiends pushing through the trees and bushes, and clawing over one another to get at her.

They needn't have bothered, she felt. She would see to them all personally. She spun on her heel, and squeezed down on the secondary trigger on her scythe, causing a small burst of flame to explode from the back of her scythe, and she spun with the blade, adding her own momentum to that of the small rocket thruster she'd recently added onto her weapon, so that she spun about and effectively became a small tornado of rage and violence.

All around her Grimm fell, though it wasn't enough... not nearly enough to pay them back for what she had lost.

 _Penny._

The images flashed in her mind's eye yet again. Penny using her awesome strength to pull a bus full of children out of the sinkhole the grimm had dug. Penny's smile as Ruby congratulated her on a job well done... Penny's cold lifeless eyes after the Gryphon, that she had pushed Ruby out of the way of, had made a meal out of her metal innards, and the sound of the children screaming as their hero was ripped apart.

Ruby let loose with a primal cry, waded in amongst the Grimm. Crescent Rose was a constant blur of movement, as she twisted back and forth, sweeping the blade this way and that, never once pausing in her onslought.

Eventually however, fatigue set in and she got sloppy. She failed to notice the Beowolf approaching from behind. Only noticing its shadow at the last possible instant, she twisted about, only to have the scythe knocked from her grasp as the creature dove at her pushing her down into the muddy earth.

The Beowolf snarled, waves of saliva gushing forth as its jaws opened wide in anticipation of the meal about to fill its belly. Slowly it knelt towards her the razor sharp teeth shining brilliantly in the moonlight. Fumbling on her belt her hand desperately fumbling for the combat knife her sister had given her. Instead her fingers closed on the silver cross that had used to belong to her mother.

Pulling it free without hesitation, in a rush of adrenaline she slammed it into the beasts neck. Howling in pain the beast egan to bleed onto it'y prey. blood drenching Ruby's face and falling into her mouth. Bitterness coated her tongue, and she wanted to spit out out with every fiber of her being, but more immediate issues were on her mind... like escape. Flailing spasmodically on ground the monster bellowed in outrage, pawing at itself and seeming more dazed than anything else.

Seizing the advantage, Ruby scrambled up onto all fours, and beat a hasty retreat, ducking down to grab Crescent Rose, and ignoring the shrill howls of the fiend. Intent on making good her escape. She could always come back later to finish the job after all.

* * *

The dawn arose with the song of the birds, and scent of blossoms heavy in the air, banishing the darkness from whence it came, and filling the forest inhabitants with summer warmth... all save for one.

That one stood alone in a clearing, her scarlet hood pulled forward to shroud her features in darkness... darkness not unlike that which she felt clawing at her heart now.

She could feel it... feel an alien presence, like a slimy shadow in her core, one that was chilling her down to the marrow in her bones.

She pondered the shadow, even as her eyes tracked the movement of the Ursi roaming across the land.

She had an idea of what that shadow was, and she would have to deal with it... but not yet, no... first had to come vengeance, vengeance for what had befallen her friend, for all her friends, for the children who'd had the innocence taken from them so brutally when they'd witnessed their heroes die like that.

She twirled the scythe in one hand. "Yes," she whispered, "yes, they must pay... they must pay... and so they shall, unto the breach they will go, yes!" she smiled cruelly, madness glinting like jagged diamonds in her silver eyes. "Unto the breach they will go, the breach... the breach."

The Ursi never even saw her coming.

 **End Prologue.**

 **The Grinning Psychopath: Here I be, hello everyone. Yes this is the same Grinning Psychopath who is helping Fenix Fireblaze write Knightfall, and who is also working on Grimm Awakening with Jin0uga. if you haven't read those stories then please do go on and check them out, once you have given us your thoughts on our own story here. Eh hope you guys enjoyed it, i know I sure liked working on it. toodles.**


	2. Chapter 1

Yang stood under a tree waiting for the growls to go away. Her Ember Cecelias were fully loaded with a mix of slugs and buckshot all sprinkled with various kinds of dust, and the super human strength of her semblance ready to activate at the drop of single golden hair. She dared anyone or anything to step in front of her while she was on edge.

It had been days if not over a week since she had gotten any real rest. She would fall asleep and snap awake moments later after sensing something off. The creatures of grimm had never known fear until they had encountered her.

That fear was etched in their crimson eyes, as she blew them away, slugs and buckshot mixed with fire and lightning dust shooting forth with every punch, obliterating Grimm left and right... but she was exhausted now, and found herself just wishing for a good hotel, with vibrating beds.

She sighed, _gods I could really go for magic fingers right about now... and in so many other ways than just one_.

She was torn out of her musings abruptly when she heard a low growl, and she knew that her luck had yet again run out.

She sighed, then punched the air in front of her, flowing with the recoil of her shot so that she spun on her heel far faster than she normally would have been able to, and drove her fist into A large ursi's stomach. The creature doubled over, clutching at its gut, as a lightning infused slug tore its way through the creature's body, and her other fist was ready and waiting as its face lurched downwards.

The sound of her gauntlet firing into the creature's skull and filling it full of dust and buckshot echoed throughout the forest. It fell to the ground, dark blood oozing from the hole she had punched through its skull. She admired her handiwork for a moment before collapsing onto the ground in exhaustion, not giving any thought to the putrid grimm essence she was now knee deep in.

"That'll... that'll teach you t- to mess with the Yang."she grunted breathily, trying desperately to get more oxygen into her lungs, "Guess I was a bit more Yang than your buck was willing to bargain for am I right? heh..."

The trees themselves seemed to groan in response, as the driving wind howled through them.

"ahh yeesh... every- everyone's a bloody critic, these days"she muttered, "dead friggin serious."And with that she collapsed onto her back with a loud groan. Every muscle and nerve-ending in her body seemed to be ringing up her brain to complain about all the work she had put them through.

Absently she flipped through the day's events in her head, even as the dark tendrils of unconsciousness creeped along the sides of her vision.

The Grimm had found a way into all of Beacon, courtesy of Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. The military had done their utmost to render aid, but the flying fiends were persistent and limited the effectiveness of their much needed air support significantly. In the end it was up to the hunters and huntresses to keep the bulk of the Grimm horde at bay long enough for the civilians to escape into the shuttles and dropships the Atlesian troops had provided.

RWBY and JNPR being highly familiar with one another's styles and tactics had, more often than not been thrown in together, and at times mixing and splitting the teams to better handle the various situations that arose.

From Blake, Ren & Nora dealing with nest of King Taijitu, to Weiss, Pyrrha, and Yang taking on a swarm of Deathstalkers.

However, somewhere along the line, they'd all gotten separated in the chaos.

Yang had long since lost track of where her sister and the others had gotten off to, being forced to retreat directly into the source of the Grimm Horde, when a bigass tiger grimm creature had shown up and cut her off from everyone else.

The thing had been fast and agile as hell, and in the end her only choice had been to retreat into the forest.

Yang fought her body's urge to drift off. She needed to find her friends, needed to find Ruby before- before... Yang rubbed tiredly at her aching head, trying to get the thoughts through, but it was of little use. She'd burned through too much aura energy, and had little in the way of calories to consume to replenish that lost power her, the only other solution was sleep.

She crawled her way into the hollow of tree trunk, that termites had gutted. If i could just... close my eyes, just for a second momma... I swear. Yang had just enough awareness left to pull up thorny bramble to cover up her passage at least a little before succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

Ruby Rose... was not altogether herself any longer. And on some level she knew this, she knew that something wasn't right inside her... but strangely enough she was having a hard time caring.

She was having a hard time caring about... anything at all really, as evidenced by how she dragged Crescent Rose by the butt of its grip along the forest floor, not minding the dirt and detritus the blade bumped over, or the grit getting into its gears.

Indeed, there was little going on in her mind whatsoever…little besides the blank look that had been plastered upon Penny's face, her mother's poem repeating itself, a Beowolf with strange blue bits mixed in its dark fur, bits that weren't exactly stripes but…not spots either.

So not all that different from before really, with the exception that, there hadn't been a Beowolf before, only that blasted Gryphon, and to add to that once Penny had been down all the grimm had pretty much flowed around her as if she were just so much discarded garbage…whereas this Grimm who hadn't actually been there, decided that her mechanical heart, and what was left of her head would make good meals.

 _Unto the breach_

 _Unto the light_

 _Unto the gates of hell I come._

 _Unto the breach_

 _Unto the light_

 _Unto the gates of hell I come…unto the breach, unto the breach…the breach._

It just kept repeating in her head until she was murmuring it aloud herself, and the vision of that creature that…that fiend, yes…yes that was…the devil waiting to greet her wasn't it?

Yes…unto the breach I come…and there he is waiting for me…with Penny. Fury bubbled up within her, and she began to shake. But she doesn't deserve this…no no, Penny was good, she was good damn it so why-

 _Hot and heavy like the summer dawn_

 _Unto the gates of hell I come_

The rage reached its boiling point, and with a howling cry, she spun on her heel, taking up her scythe in both hands and swinging it with all her might down and across at a nearby tree.

The tree was big, and gnarly, but the force she exerted was merciless, and the trunk shattered beneath her strike.

The tree fell, and the earth quaked just a bit under its great weight.

Red sap gushed forth from both ends of the tree like blood, and Ruby Rose grinned at the sight.

"That's…better,"she panted, "much better."She drew the blade of Crescent Rose close, and eyed the dirt, sap, splinters and more that decorated her beloved blade for only a moment, before she began licking it clean: sap, offal and all.

 _This blade will be happy, drenched in thine enemy's blood._

There was the cracking of a twig under foot. Ruby spun around, scythe at the ready.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw…not nearly.

It was the Beowolf from before, a jagged silver scar at its neck, from where her cross had dug into its flesh. That in itself was not surprising, Grimm often had memories for those that wounded them.

No, what was surprising was just how much the creature had changed since then. Its eyes were shot through with blue veins, its face looked like someone had smashed in it with a warhammer, and its fur was…blue, or at least parts of it were blue. There were stripes across the hump in its back, not unlike those of a tiger, and its teeth they were…wrong somehow…changed…dull it seemed, though still plenty sharp enough to rend flesh apart.

It looked like the grimm in her dream…the dream that she had…had while awake?... had she been awake, was she awake now even? Ruby couldn't honestly say.

A low guttural growl issues forth from the beast's throat, and Ruby twirled her scythe casually, putting all thoughts of the impossible fiend, and her dream behind her while entering into a ready position, prepared for whatever move the creature might make.

What she was not prepared for, were the words that issued forth from those dark lips.

"Unntooo the breaaachhh,"It growled. The beast took a step forward, but Ruby was too stunned to really take notice, "Unnnntoo the Liiightttchh."

The Beowolf crept closer still, until it was within arm's length of her, yet still she did not react, too petrified to act. "Unto…the Gaates, of Hell I come."Those last words came through almost effortlessly for the great beast, almost human in its enunciation.

* * *

Yang jolted upright, torn from her slumber by the sound of thunder clapping. She tried to focus but all her eyes could see was blurred. The blonde swayed side to side in exhaustion, even though she had rest Yang still felt too tired to move. Her eyes closed for a long second and opened once again, sight was still blurry but at least it was a little better.

The sound continued and she frowned. No... not thunder... they were gun shots.

Hope rose in her chest, and she scrambled out of her makeshift shelter, batting away the brambles she'd used to cover the entrance, and made her way towards the sounds.

Gunshots meant people after all, and right now she'd take Roman Torchwick, if only it meant having someone to watch her back, hell she could even kiss the handsome devil, given how capable he was in combat.

She primed her gauntlets as she ran, wishing she had her sister's speed, or even Weiss'glyphy things.

 _Or hell, I wouldn't mind being a faunus like kitten-mittens. She thought, her current nickname to tease Blake with. Bet I'd be a badass bear, he i wouldn't even need anyone else if I was!_ She grinned at the idea. I'd be my own personal wrecking ball, yeah! Bear faunus Yang for the win! But then she frowned, _But then I'd probably have an even harder time finding a dude badass enough to keep up with me, i mean hell even now the closest I've found is that Daichi dude, who just barely makes the cut, and he's taken!_

Yang cursed as her foot sank down into a small sinkhole in the path, and hurriedly yanked her boot free with a small snarl.

The sound of the gunshots was getting closer, and she felt like she could almost recognize the weapon firing from just the sound it was making.

Heavy caliber weapon. Her mind carefully registered, probably armor piercing rounds given that special tinging noise i keep hearing from the reinforced bullets leaving their cartridges…hmm I wonder if Blake could introduce me to any bear dudes?

Yang could see light from a clearing, through a dense cover of trees and bushes. She just smiled and kept running. T _ime to put those explosives rounds Dad got me to good use!_

Yang exploded through the trees and out into the clearing, relieved to find lots of bright sunlight illuminating the area, and even more relieved to see her sister standing there, rifle in her arms, looking somewhat the worse for wear.

Ruby held still, panting in exhaustion. Her eyes not budging from the rifle she had fixated on. She never noticed her big sister running to her.

Yang shouted "Sis!" But Ruby didn't respond, so she tried again "SIS!"

The girl remained silent as she turned to see the blonde running towards her. Her eyes turning painfully away from Crescent Rose. The look on her face was…not right, not right at all, though shouldn't rightly say why, it just made her feel very uneasy.

Yang stopped a few feet from her little sister. Staring at her, Ruby kept mumbling and turning behind. The silver eyes watching for something, but what?

"Ruby are you okay?"Yang asked carefully stepping forward.

"...breach"Ruby mumbled. Turning back to face her sister. "Unto the breach."

Yang could hear it clearly and her eyes shot wide open. "Breach?"Her head cocked slightly as she drew closer "What are you talking about?"

"Did you see it?"Ruby asked as her hands shook. "The Beowolf that looks nothing like one?" Crescent Rose began to shake. It's metal mechanisms and gears rattled. "The monster that spoke to me."

Yang had stopped advancing. "Sis are you okay?" She didn't need an answer, fully knowing that something had happened to her little sister. The question now was, what? "What's wrong Ruby? Talk to me."

Ruby turned away leveled her scythe and fired. The round crashing into a tree in the distance. It's trunk exploding upon impact causing it to fall. She chambered another round and fired again. This time it hit the ground just below the falling tree.

"Where are you?!" She yelled at seemingly nothing. Her aura beginning to visibly shimmer and flow around her body. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Her anger was taking over

"Ruby calm down."Yang placed a hand on her shoulder "There's nothing there."

Enraged Ruby turned to her older sister and her eyes started to glow. "You don't see it?" She snarled "I'm trying to kill it and why are you not helping?"The silver eyes were now near white as the sides seemed to jot out the side of their sockets.

Yang stepped back slightly. Feeling rage, worry and love coursing through her all at once. "I...I…don't see.."

She couldn't find the right words. In fact there were no words that could describe anything right now. Ruby had never snapped at her and this was beginning to worry her. If she had snapped at her older sister then something must be wrong.

"Where is Ruby?" Yang asked as she turned her attention to the ground and began to clench her fists. She was now closer to activating her semblance than before. "Where is my sister?" Her lavender eyes slowly turning red.

Ruby began to spin her scythe, while still staring at Yang. "You are weak." Her voice was cold and vicious. "I have no sister."

"Ruby would never say that to me."Yang growled slowly looking up to what should be her little sister but was acting nothing like it. "Who are you!" The blonde demanded her hair beginning to glow as angry flames slowly began enveloping the gold tendrils.

The younger sister felt something snap in her head. Hearing the poem echo, seeing whatever creature was speak to her, and Penny's lifeless body being devoured by a Gryphon. All of it rushing through her head at once. She slumped to the ground releasing Crescent Rose and began to scream in agonizing pain her hands clawing at the red short hair.

"HELP ME!" She cried to Yang. "Yang please help." Her voice returned to normal "Sis help me." Pleading with her older sister before she closed her eyes. Before going unconscious. The girl's body going limp next to her Crescent Rose.

"Ruby!" Yang rushed to her sister's side, rage forgotten, as she cradled her sister's petite frame in her arms. She didn't see the flash of the cross, but she certainly felt it even if only for a brief second, as the cold metal slammed into the side of her skull, and her world was consumed by darkness.

"Into the fray I carry on," Ruby murmured, setting her sister's unconscious body to the side. She stared down at the fresh glistening blood adorning the cross that had once belonged to her mother.

"this blade will be happy, drenched in thine enemy's blood." She recited quietly, before wrapping her lips around metal and taking her sister's essence into herself.

New strength flooded her limbs, and she glowered about her at the forest, seeing none of the light her sibling had, only the wickedly grinning shadows, and perhaps just the faintest flash of blue fur.

Hot and heavy like the summer dawn. The dark voice called mockingly and she gritted her teeth, grasping Crescent Rose firmly in both hands as she strode forth.

"Unto the gates of hell I come." She snarled, and leapt into the embrace of the patiently awaiting shadows.

One way or another, she would have what was left of her friend back, she swore it, even as the darkness closed over her, leaving her sister alone in the clearing with only the chirping of the crickets to keep her company.


	3. Chapter 2

Weiss stood in the hanger of a military complex. Her eyes focused on the airship closest to her.

"Ms. Schnee." A male voice spoke with a sharp tongue. "You are not allowed in here. Your father would not approve of this." He walked towards the young girl smiling as he enjoyed the view from behind her.

She wore her usual combat outfit, Though this one was slightly shorter revealing just a hint of her underwear. Just what she wanted. This guard had a name of no importance, she could care less what his name was because soon he would be dead.

Weiss growled inwardly, though she didn't dare let any of her rage show in her features… not yet. Slowly she smiled at the thought of the victim to be seeing her wrath..

"I know, but I figured it would be a nice place to give you what you wanted." She felt disgusting as the words left her lips. "You look at me from behind everyday at least once. I can tell what you want but I want something from you first."

"Oh?" The guard asked as he drew closer. "What would you want from me first?" He had placed a hand on her rear.

Enraged Weiss spun and drew Myrtenaster, thrusting its blade into his chest. She leaned to her victim and smiled as she spun the dust chambers. Licking her lips as she watched the blood flow onto her lovely weapon. "For you to rot in the fires of hell." She snarled.

"Why?" He asked as his eyes looked to the spinning chamber, slowing down. Watching as the dust chamber stopped. "Noo…" Horrified at what he saw.

Weiss looked to the hilt of her beloved weapon, fire dust. "Fire it is then." The white haired girl smiled as she pulled the blade out of his chest lighting the dust in the process. "Burn you bastard." She growled as his body lit up.

The guard screamed in agony as the flames engulfed his body. His shrieking and pain filled screams filling the hanger. Weiss only smiled as she savored the noise, delightfully soothing to her ears.

"That is what you get for being messing with a Schnee." She spat as his body slumped to the ground flesh quickly being reduced to cinders. Turning her attention to the ship her heart rose as she thought of the one person who would need her more than anything. "Ruby."

* * *

"Unto the breach." Ruby whispered as she stumbled through the forest, dragging Crescent Rose behind her. "Unto the gates of hell."

Her eyes darting around watching for something. The creature may be….. Yes the creature. It had to be close. She could feel something watching her movements it must be the monster. "The gates…"

"I know you are here." She asked slowly pulling Crescent Rose closer. "Where are you?" Spinning the scythe around the blade just in front of her. Silver eyes watching for any movement. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" She shrieked, and before she knew it, she had Crescent Rose in its rifle form and she firing off blindly into the dark around her.

"Unntoo the breeeaachh." The familiar voice of the the beast spoke as Ruby turned towards the Beowolf. Wild energy sparking in her eyes as she aimed around, searching frantically for a target. "Noottt therrree." It laughed softly.

Ruby spun around to see what she could only describe as an abomination. The once Beowolf stepped out of the cover of the shadows revealing itself. It appeared to be more human now… though only in the most distant possible terms. Its elongated skull was now more oval in shape, rather than triangular, more resembling something midway between gorilla and Neanderthal with dark shaggy red near black hair long enough it sloped over its eyes. Arms different lengths one appearing nearly human if grossly overdeveloped in its musculature, while the other was so long it almost appeared bony, despite the tight cords of muscle filling the limb. Its legs significantly shorter than before and missing fur. Torso missing patches of fur here and there though it seemed to be smaller.

The young scythe wielder felt sick to her stomach as the monster approached her slowly. Panting heavily as it drew closer and closer. Fear grabbed hold and wouldn't allow Ruby to move only to watch it draw closer.

It's breath heavy and rank with death as it stopped close to Ruby. "Rubyy." It growled gently. "Coomme."

Ruby felt it's wretched breath touch her face as she shook in fear. "What are you?" Her question finally released from her mouth.

"Untoo thee breeacchhh. Unto the liiiiggghhht. Unto the gatteeess off Hell wee comme." It replied drawing in a deep breath, "Pennnnyyy."

Ruby's eyes froze in fear. "What did you say?" She asked as fear loosened it's grasp on her.

The monster turned away and began to walk off. "Coommee with meee." It spoke gently as the shadows greeted as though it was an old friend.

Ruby closed her eyes, trying to think clearly. _Penny… my friend. What do I do?_ She could feel the fires of her anger clasping tight. Slowly she walked into the shadows still holding her scythe with both hands. Her mind still racing as to what the monster wanted to show her.

* * *

Weiss sat in the pilot's seat her hands moving with direction and tapping the control panel. The ship's engines coming to life, roaring in unison. **  
**

A video feed came through on a small screen next to the control panel. Revealing the still burning corpse of the perverted guard. Winter strolled into the range of the camera her sword drawn and ready for anything. She had stopped to the corpse only to briefly shake her head.

Weiss noticed her sister, her eyes widening in fear. "Shit. No no no please don't notice me." Her voice trembling with fear. "Please don't hear the ship. Just walk away please."

Winter vanished from the view of the camera. Weiss felt fear rush through her body..Winter would not let her leave.. She had pleaded with her older sister multiple times to turn a blind eye if she had escaped.

The older sister walked into the rear hatch. Her sword glistening in the light as she approached Weiss. Her mind racing in thought as she drew closer and closer.

Weiss jumped out of the seat and drew her blade, fear grabbing hold as her sister stopped. Both staring the other down. Neither made a move for a long moment.

"You are a fool." Winter broke the long silence her voice firm and blunt. "Weiss, you can not leave. Father will be upset." Her eyes firmly planted still.

"I have no father." Weiss snapped as she spun the dust chambers. "He put a perverted guard on me so he could keep tabs on me. Father is no father, he is a sick old man who cares nothing about us. Why should I stay? My friends and her are out there while I'm here safe."

"I will not allow you to leave young sister." Winter placed a hand on her ear, pulling away she exposed a com device. Showing it to Weiss as she threw it on the ground between the two.

Weiss nodded slowly and continued "If you won't allow me to leave then you will die as well." The chamber stopping on fire once again. With a yell of hatred she released the dust at the device. Fire engulfing the small head set causing it to spark and quickly exploding slightly. Causing the fires to dissipate slowly into nothing.

Winter let out a sigh of relief as she looked up to her younger sister. "I had no choice but to wear it." Slowly she sheathed her sword, as a tear fell from her eye. "We truly have no father. He made sure to pick the most perverted guard to watch you. Also he instructed him to break your will by any means necessary." She felt the weight of guilt lift off her shoulders. "I had to be in the room for that. He was… he…." Finally she fell to her knees crying, her hands clasping her face as tears fell from her eyes.

Weiss felt her heart beat slow down as she looked at her older sister. "Winter… I…" The words couldn't come out right. "I didn't know."

Winter found some strength within her body and soul as she stood. Slowly she made her way to the pilot's seat. Tears still flowing from her eyes as she began to work the control panel.

"It's alright," she murmured, "I have plans in place, and I know things. These latest events may have pushed father over the edge, but he's had his moments like this before, I've prepared things specially just incase such an event like this."

Winter turned to her, eyes full of cold livid fire. "Dragging you into his madness was the last mistake he'll ever make as far as I'm concerned." She growled, "The evidence has been planted that'll implicate him in… well the details are unimportant as far as you are concerned," she assured, "right now I imagine you likely wish to find your friends, yes?"

Weiss nodded, smiling genuinely for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Yes, please… that would be-" she sniffled, "That'd be great sis."

* * *

The monster walked slowly, its breathing heavier than before. Each step seemed more straining than the last. The shadows began to lift slightly as a light appeared in the darkness.

Ruby kept a few paces behind the creature, her eyes watching for any sign of hostile movement only for there to be none. Crescent Rose was still drawn and ready incase she needed her only friend she had left. Keeping the blade just in front of her and the twisted beast.

The beast lurched out of the shadows and into a small clearing. Smiling as it looked to the sky, sniffing. Clouds were rolling in very slowly, all dark and grey.

"Rainnn…" It spoke softly. "Soon raiinnn." Turning it saw Ruby step out of the shadows. Lifting it's disfigured arm it gestured to a rock. "Penny."

Ruby looked in confusion to what it was pointing at, slowly she realized where she was. "This is my mother's grave." She was in shock. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Penny." It replied slightly smiled as it continued towards the grave. "Cooome."

"I have come this far." She swallowed. She walked past the beast and soon came into view of her mother's grave. Her heart stopped for what felt forever as her eyes saw something she wish had never seen. "Penny…."

Penny's robotic body laid destroyed near the tombstone. Her head on top of the center. One arm near the base while the other being mostly torn and battered lay above. The chest of the robotic girl lie closest to Ruby's foot, what would be the heart was in pieces, wires still sparking. She looked but could not find Penny's legs.

Ruby felt her heart skip as the beast stood behind her, breathing even heavier. She growled in anger and disgust as she turned to face the beast.

"You are a monster." A voice spoke gently from behind. Penny's voice. "Ruby you are a monster."

Ruby turned back but only saw the parts of the robotic girl still in place. Tears beginning to fall once again as she slumped to the ground. Hands clawing at her short red hair. "Shut up!" Screaming as she looked to the sky, rain gently dropping to her face. "I am not a monster!"

The horrifyingly disfigured beast walked around the screaming girl. Placing itself between her and the mutilated robot's body, that was Penny.

Ruby growled as she looked to the monster. Standing slowly she swayed as she spun Crescent Rose. "What have you done to Penny?!" She demanded and she felt dark energy surge within her tired body.

Ruby's eyes began to shine solid silver, and the creature just growled.

* * *

Weiss woken up slowly. Her eyes opening and shutting in an attempt to get the sleep out of her body. A small tear fell from her eye, not from crying but from trying to speed the process up. **  
**

She had fallen asleep just after Winter got the ship set at a cruising speed in the direction of Beacon. It felt as though the flight would kill her if the impatience didn't.

She stood slowly and walked towards her sister who hadn't left the pilot's seat the whole flight, at least that she knew of. Swaying with each step she felt weak as she drew closer.

Winter turned her head to see her younger sister sit in the seat next to her. Slightly smiling as Weiss leaned back and placed her hand over the scar on her face. "It'll never go away." She commented.

Weiss could still feel the sting of the blade slicing into her skin. "I know. Just have to live with it."

"Not the scar." Winter softly. "The pain you got from receiving it. That will never go away."

"Oh." Weiss could feel the pulse of pain in her face. "That. yeah I can deal with it. Not knowing how my friends are, I won't live with that."

She began to hum a song once taught to her by Ruby, gently warming her heart in the process. Closing her eyes she could swear she saw her lover standing in a field, smiling as though nothing had happened. Yang walking in the distance with Blake probably holding hands and talking or exchanging kisses. Weiss didn't care all she wanted was to see her friends and girlfriend again.

Winter looked outside the window her mind darting between the evidence she had planted against their father and someone she had missed for a time. Slowly she blushed at the thought of him talking to her. Though half the time they would argue about almost nothing, it didn't matter to her. Thinking of her better half made her smile nonetheless.

A loud buzzing snapped the sisters out of their red light flashing on the control panel blindingly fast. Finally the buzzing stopped as Weiss pressed a few buttons on the nearby panel. Video feed coming through in brief bursts only showing a black creature, possibly large.

Winter growled in anger as she piloted the ship towards the ground. Hearing a loud kaw the sisters looked at each other.

Weiss jumped out of her seat and ran to the rear hatch. "Let me know when I can open it." She yelled before reaching the control panel.

Winter had lowered the ship and set the autopilot to slowly descend. Angling the ship towards the ground she kept it gentle enough to where the two would be off and on the ground before then. Quickly she turned and yelled at her sister. "Open now!"

Weiss slammed her hand into the control panel, the hatch opened unusually fast. The gust of wind made her have to draw her sword and slam it into the floor so it wouldn't suck her out. Her eyes watched as a large nevermore came into view. The beast lurched forward in an attempt to grab her only to hit the ship.

Winter jumped out of her seat and ran to the younger sister. Her eyes cold and determined as she approached the beast. Leaping past she screamed to Weiss "Jump!" She landed on the Nevermore using her sword as an anchor.

Weiss pulled her blade up looking at the avian type grimm she shook her head. "This is not a good idea." But it's what Ruby would have done no doubt. A smile graced her lips, even as she began the summoning process.

Using a glyph to propel her, she sped out of the ship, wind buffeting her, but she maintained course flying in the face of it all directly at the beast. As she drew closer she aimed her body to land close to Winter. Slamming her Myrtenaster into the creature's neck. Causing her to stop abruptly, feeling a pop in her arm she winced at the pain but held on.

Winter reached to her sister "Grab on!" She shouted.

Weiss looked down seeing a lake in the distance. "I don't have the strength. Meet me at the lake!" Pointing behind her, Winter shouted as Weiss pulled Myrtenaster out and fell. Closing her eyes she thought of her friends once again as well as her love, Ruby.

* * *

The monster snarled at Ruby, its eyes not moving away from the young girl. "Monster." Seemingly to smile at what it said to her. "Ruuubyy is a monster."

Ruby spun her scythe, slamming it to the ground. "I AM NOT A MONSTER!" Screaming as her silver eyes began to light up. "You are the monster!" Fiercely growling as she readied herself for a fight.

The wind began to howl, kicking up fallen leaves. As the monster and Ruby stared each other down, both feeling rage. Most of it coming from Ruby

"Ruby you are a monster!" A voice shouted to her. "Mooonsteeeerrr…." The voice slowly faded away.

"Penny?" Ruby mumbled her rage slowly fading away. "Why am I a monster?" Her heart hurt at what her friend had said… "I'm not a monster…. I'm…" Her voice trailed to silence.

The girl slumped to the ground her eyes once again flowing with tears. Her heart hurting at what was said about herself. She was a monster though why and how were beyond her. The red hood draping over her head hiding away the tears, that once again burned her skin.

"Monster." The creature snarled, laughing at Ruby's pain. It's grotesque form shining in the light. "Ruby IS a monster."

Unto the breach… unto the breach. She chanted to herself, even as she dropped to all fours. "Unto… the light."

Her insides burned, and she could feel her strength fleeing in a great rush as her muscles cramped, and her vision began turning hazy around the edges.

 _Unto the gates of hell I come..._ She growled inwardly, _but not yet!_ She thought that last part with a defiant fire turning over in her heart, and she reached forward, fumbling for the grip of her beloved scythe. Just as her fingers wrapped around the grip however, one massive taloned foot came down upon the blade, pinning it to the ground.

Ruby glowered up at the beast grinning before her through its still vaguely lupine jaws. Was it her imagination, or was the hair sprouting from its head longer?... thicker, almost like the hair you'd see on a human's head.

"Monnnsters donn'tch get shecond chhhaaances." It snorted.

"Fuck, you." She growled, and attempted to yank Crescent Rose up, but the creature's weight was just too much.

The creature hummed… it was a familiar tune, one that her mother used to hum all the time when she was baking.

Fury surged in her, and she let out an enraged cry of frustration, struggling harder to pull the scythe out from under the beast's foot, but it was no use.

Silver eyes met crimson, and for a moment emotions fused, and she felt as though she could see just a shimmer of grey lightning surging in those dark eyes… and then the beast burst into flames.

* * *

Weiss stumbled to a large lake, her blade falling into the shallow water as she knelt in. The gentle waves lapping onto her bare skin. The water was cold but she could care less, it soothed her aching body and fevered temper.

WInter can take care of herself she was afterall, a skilled fighter and soldier. Though the thought of her being out there sent a shiver down her spine. Immediately shaking her head to the thought she knew Winter will be okay.

Feeling the cold water soak her made her senses heighten just slightly. Her body slowly warming to the water, still freezing cold but she could care less. It was gentle quiet as she closed her eyes. Focusing the remaining amount aura around she used some of it to heal her arm, groaning in pain as it popped in place.

Her eyes opened, looking to her reflection felt a bit of grief crawl over her. "Ruby, where are you?" Asking the water as if it would answer back. She sighed and was just bending over to take another sip when a voice came to her from the darkness.

"Fuck you!" said the voice. Weiss blinked down at her reflection blearily, not quite grasping the implications of having her own reflection curse her like that.

"Fuck you too." she muttered and slapped half heartedly at the water, banishing the reflection..

She sighed and stood up, to groan and stretch a bit, and that's when she heard the humming.

She knew the tune, it was the same the light of her life always hummed to her, after they made love and were drifting off to sleep, to help her find a peaceful slumber.

Weiss turned her head to the side, listening closely. Suddenly there was an enraged cry, and she knew immediately who the cry had originated from, who it had to belong to.

"Ruby!" She yelled in excitement and felt the burst of strength. She stood, grabbing her lovely sword in the process and rushed in the direction of Ruby's voice. She had found her, and from the sounds of it, her Ruby was in trouble.

Her eyes began to tear as she sprinted faster and faster. Summoning a glyph just infront of her she leaped landing on it. She leaped again onto another just ahead of her and higher. Landing onto a nearby branch she stopped for a quick breath, leaning against the bark. Her eyes noticed a glisten of light, widening at the sight of a red scythe.

"Crescent Rose?" Weiss looked to see the weapon being held down by the foot of a large beast. She snarled quietly to herself as the her blood began to boil in her veins. Spinning the chamber of her blade she watched as it slowed and stopped on her fire dust chamber.

Her attention turned towards the beast who had dared to be near her love. She had no need to know what it was, soon it would die by her fire.

She jumped towards the vile creature with her sword ready. Charging, she saw the beast as it turned it's head slowly to face her. "Burn you bastard! " Growling as she let the dust fly out of her sword. It's fire lighting the beast's back ablaze.

The twisted creature screamed in agony as it ran off. Hitting a nearby tree in the process, only to continue to flee, snarling as it disappeared into the shadows..

Weiss sighed in relief as the monster disappeared from turned her attention to Ruby lying still, her scythe's blade drenched in the monster's blood.

Ruby looked up to see Weiss her silver eyes meeting the light blue. "Weiss?" She asked before slowly trying to stand only to fall. "What are you.."

Weiss knelt down, wrapping her arms around Ruby pulling her up. She kissed the red haired girl, their lips locking tongues dancing in eachothers mouths. Pulling away she looked to Ruby and smiled gently as a tear fell from her eyes.

"I came to…" Weiss's voice cracked gently "to… find you…"

"Am I a monster?" Ruby asked. "Weiss am I a monster?" She repeated as a tear fell from her eye.

"No." Weiss replied shocked at the question. "My darling rose" she stroked her hair "you are no monster."

Ruby pulled her mother's cross off her skirt once again and held it. Her eyes looking at the blood of her sister on it. "Why do I feel like one then?"

Weiss's eyes turned to the heirloom and shot open in shock. "Who's blood it that, Ruby?"

"Y.Y..Yang's." Ruby hesitated. Her heart skipped. "I'm a monster. I licked it afterwards but I don't know why."

Weiss closed her eyes and thought _Is she a monster? What at am I thinking? Of course she is not a monster. She's my little rose and I love her._ Her eyes opening to reveal a still crying Ruby staring at her cross.

"I must be a monster because I enjoyed the taste of Yang's blood." Ruby's voice was low but audible. "I am a monster. Please... " Her eyes turning to Weiss who was horrified at what she had heard. "Weiss.. Kill me please… I don't want to hurt anyone. The poem won't stop playing in my head and I can hear Penny calling me a monster."

Weiss remained silent as Ruby cried nonstop. Soon she felt her heart burn and more tears fall from her ice blue eyes. "If you die I die too." She whispered. "I love you that much."

Ruby cried openly, her tears endlessly flowing. "Monster." She whispered "I'm a monster, Weiss."

Weiss didn't notice how Ruby held the old silver cross up to the moonlight, and how she angled it carefully so that the tip was aimed directly at Weiss' pale neck at the base of her skull.

Fresh, blood tingled tears sprung to Ruby's eyes as she clutched Weiss to her, and whispered "Monsters don't get second chances."

* * *

 **The Grinning Psychopath: Whoo! Now that's what i call a cliffhanger heheheh. Hope you dudes and dudettes enjoyed it, I know i did.**

Oh yeah this is one hell of a cliffhanger.


	4. Chapter 3

Yang awoke, not with a 'yang' as she preferred, nor even a simple bang but with a groan and light whimper, regretting everything in existence pretty much, as every little sound, including her own noises of distress, sent serrated spikes of agony deep into her brain, and she fought back a whimper.

She faded in and out of consciousness. For a while, it seemed as though she were flying while hunched over a brick, and she could swear she smelled honey and molasses, along with something goatish and fetid that made her want to vomit.

Voices came to her in the darkness, an unknown voice with a faint accent that kind of reminded her of Velvet, yet not at the same time, though certainly similar, and when she tried to sit up and get a look at the owner of the voice she felt hands pushing her down, and could smell the familiar scent of molasses and alcohol, "Save -ur ener-... don't fight it, just res alright." It was her Uncle Qrow's voice now, and she just nodded and let herself drift back to sleep.

At ease with the knowledge that she had her uncle looking out for her.

"-close," She awoke again only the gods knew how much later to hear that word cut through her consciousness, "Ironwood really screwed the pooch this time."

She smelled ozone filling the air, as though a lightning storm had just rolled in, "Take- … easy -Arrion. I don't like the bastard-... -ther. But now is not the time to settle old scores."

"Then when is the time, Qrow!" The accented voice demanded hotly, and the accent seemed stronger now, "I cannot sit on my thumbs forever, and I will not allow tha ba-... an his colleagues to get away with what they did to me, not even Glynda will-..."

Yang felt as though she should be really concerned about what she was listening in on, but felt the darkness quickly rushing in to take her once more.

"You have my thanks again," The voices came clearer this time, and the pain in her head was almost completely gone at this point, though she still felt mortally drained, and could only find it in herself to listen in, as her uncle and the stranger spoke once again. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found her."

"Don't mention it featherhead." the voice's accent was so faint now she found herself wondering if it had ever been there in the first place. "You helped me when others would have shunned me, this was the least I could do to repay the favor."

She dimly heard Qrow's reply but the darkness was calling to her yet again, and she couldn't make the words out through the fog, beyond a few choice swear words.

Her dreams were fitful, and full of monsters of varying shapes and sizes, though all of them seemed to have some trace of her sister in them, either in voice, weaponry… or even face.

She thought she heard Blake and Qrow talking, but when she finally opened her eyes there was no one there, save Qrow sitting by himself ways off, his back to her, running a whetstone along his blade.

She tried to speak, but only managed a faint croaking noise, though that was more than enough to spin him about so that his gaze met her own.

He smiled.

* * *

Blake eyed the pack of beowolves from the safety of a red tree and sighed with as much feeling as she could muster without actually giving away her position, as the stench of the creatures washed over her. Holding a hand over her mouth, she fought not to vomit from the disgusting stench of rotting meat, and torn open bowels.

 _If there is one positive thing about these things that I can say, it's that they aren't picky eaters. Waste not, want not and all that._

For what seemed like the millionth time she pondered why she'd let the drunken Huntsman talk her into following him in this venture.

 _You know why._ That traitorous voice in her head that sounded rather suspiciously like a certain blonde. _You were practically chomping at the bit, trying to find a way to get out there and locate your friends, and he provided the best opportunity._

She smiled gently as the voice continued on. _Knowing that everyone is okay is the reward you want more than anything else in the world. Even more than me!_

The voice changed to another, one equally as familiar though far less welcome, and her smile vanished.

Blake shook herself and returned her focus to landscape before her. She couldn't allow her delusions to distract her, from her duty… no matter how tempting the voice they took up.

Her eyes watched for a long moment as the sun began to disappear behind the clouds, and back over the horizon. Sighing in aggravation she looked to a nearby tree and leaped.

Soon she began to sprint leaping from tree to tree and passing the occasional Beowolf or Ursi so fast and stealthily they never even looked up from their ever consuming hunt for prey.

It was a heady feeling, a rush of a kind that all felines knew and understood, the same kind of rush that drove cats up the highest trees even when they found they couldn't get back down.

She knew this feeling stemmed from her animal genes, but she didn't care, she just gloried in the sensation, and let the winds and the force of her legs carry her.

Her ears had picked up the noise of a screaming beast off in the distance. Her eyes caught an unusual sight, a beast of some sort racing through the brush and stumbling about, trailing bits of fire and scorched hair everywhere it went.

 _Must have been set on fire by someone… maybe Yang?_ She thought hopefully even as the creature, whatever was passed by beneath her. She thought about pursuing it, but decided ultimately against it.

She was more interested in whoever had done that the beast, rather than the beast itself… though it had looked odd she had to admit, not like any beowolf she'd ever seen.

She hadn't been able to really get much of a good look at it through the flames… but she could have sworn its face had almost looked humanoid.

Her scroll buzzed against her hip, and she caught herself as she was about to take off once more.

"Status?" she inquired, expecting Qrow's flippant gravelly tone.

"Yeesh, way to make a girl feel cared for, opening up with a line like that." Her eyes widened, and she nearly fell out of the tree she was in, as Yang's voice came through to her.

"Y.. Yang?" Blake's voice cracked as she held back the once fear but now just relief.

"Yeees?" Yang teased slightly laughing. "You know you're always serious even over the phone?"

Blake knew she was right but also felt as though she was being toyed with. "Are you okay? And next are you toying with me?" Her questions cut through the air.

"Kitty calm down. I'm okay." Yang assured her. "Uncle Qrow found me and now we're somewhere, I don't know where that is anyway."

"Okay." Blake tried to calm down but her attention was turning to something that her ears were picking up but couldn't identify.

Yang chuckled slightly "Still a jumpy kitty aren't we?" She teased, not knowing that Blake was on the other end possibly going mad.

Blake sighed as her feline ear heard a slight noise but couldn't place it. Getting frustrated she looked around her, nothing. She realized it was coming through the scroll "Yang did you hear that?" She questioned.

"Hear what?" Yang listened to the scroll her focus soon moved to a brush just in front of her. "I think I hear someone talking, no, more like whispering."

"Check it out. Or are you too much of a fraidy cat?" Blake teased causing her to smile.

"Me? A fraidy cat?" Yang looked at her scroll. "You're the pussy in this conversation." She joked.

"Okay Ms. Long, find out what's making the noise." Blake smiled.

"Just a minute, I think I hear someone through this brush here," Yang brushed through the plant and quietly watched "lemme just- oh Gods WEISS!" She yelled.

An instant later A shot rang out, and the call cut off. Fear roiled inside her, and she desperately began thinking of any possible way she could trace the call, though she already knew that kind of knowledge was beyond her… and then she heard it.

"-GODS WEISS!" Yang's voice, and a shot mere microseconds later... exactly the same as how she'd heard it over the phone, just more echoey.

Whatever was going on, wherever it was, it was close, relatively speaking at least.

She steeled herself, and took off through the canopy, using gambol shroud with the trickier leaps, and propelling herself forward as fast as possible, ignoring the branches that snapped against her aura, and discarding any hint of stealth.

This time there was no exhilaration, only panic as the adrenaline flooded her system.

Her team needed her, and she would not let them down… not again.

* * *

Yang plodded along next to her uncle, feeling mildly disgruntled as her stomach threatened to devour her spine if she didn't get anything into it soon. _Knew i should have taken Velvet's advice on snack bars!_

When she'd brought up the topic of food, Qrow had just chuckled and offered her a swig of his whiskey, stating of how a Huntsman had to learn to endure above all else, even in the direst of situations… usually with the help of whiskey. She'd been tempted but knew he would have just snatched it back, and besides, she needed to keep a clear head for the time being.

Apart from that however, they didn't talk much… not after the initial discussion of what had landed her in such a vulnerable position anyhow.

 _Ruby…_ Yang gingerly touched the back of her head, where her sister had struck her. Her fingertips came back slightly discolored from the still drying blood.

Qrow turned to see her stroke her hair. "You okay kid?" He asked gesturing to her blood soaked hair. "It looks pretty bad."

Yang winced at the pain. "I'll…. Be fine" She struggled to speak. Her attention turned to his scroll then she realized her own was missing. "Oh shit." She patted her hips and found nothing.

"What's wrong?" He asked watching his niece search herself. "I lost my scroll." She growled as she finally gave up searching and clawing at her body.

Qrow snorted, "You that worried about what your friends thought about your last entry into tweeterscroll, or whatever is you kids are up to these days?"

Yang glowered up at him, "For your information, it's not TWEETERscroll… it is scrollfriends." she murmured the last bit, reluctantly admitting to herself that it was a rather silly name.

"And secondly!" Yang continued as if she hadn't just heard his guffaw, "I actually need to send some messages to my remaining sane teammates, to keep a lookout for Ruby. But I think my little punk of a sister took it, so now I can't warn them!"

Yang looked up moodily at the sky. "Hmm, do you know how to do ' SOS, my little sister's gone crazy' in flares?"

Qrow coughed politely, "Yes actually, although..." he began to withdraw something from his satchel, "WE could just call them on my own scroll here."

Yang looked blankly down at the device in his hand, trying her best not to show her embarrassment at having not noticed his own scroll at his side.

"Thank yo- .. ermm shut up"

Yang caught the scroll and held it to her ear. "Thank you Uncle Qrow." she mumbled, not wanting to look at him.

"Great." Qrow growled towards himself as he sat near a log. Brandishing his flask he looked to his container sighing. _Ruby, what happened to you?_ His mind began to slowly race on his younger niece.

Ruby held Weiss close and tight she felt as though her chance would never come to become normal again, therefore she might as well kill her lover and then herself.

* * *

Her eyes glowing with tears mixed with blood as she felt the pain shoot through her hand. A small explosion of fire dust hit home upon Ruby's cross and it sailed into the air as Weiss looked to see Yang, she looked worried and angry.

Her lavender eyes filled with anger as she watched Weiss shove herself away from her lover. "Weiss get back." she growled as she readied for a fight.

Weiss shoved herself away from Ruby and stood, her eyes never leaving the crazed person in front of her. She felt rage come to her body as she backed away slowly shaking her head. _That's not Ruby. What happened to her?_ She thought as the cross finally landed just beside her.

Ruby laughed menacingly as she slowly stood and raised Crescent Rose. "So you want some more?" her voice twisted as she pulled her wounded hand to her, licking the blood savoring its taste. "So delightful. Just like yours." She pointed the blade of her beloved scythe to Yang and smiled. "Once I'm done with you." Her arm turned the large weapon and pointed it towards her lover. "You are next."

"I got her." Yang growled as she held her gaze towards her deranged sister. "Uncle Qrow is a quick run behind us." Her arms shook so terribly that Ember Celicas began to rattle. "Just get him. Don't ask anything."

Weiss nodded and spun on her heels. She dashed off behind the brawler summoning a glyph as she leaped onto a tree limb and continued sprinting.

The sisters were left alone. Neither willing to back down. Silver eyes met lavender eyes as they stared at each other for a long moment. The air filled with so much tension that the devils themselves wouldn't dare step between the two sisters. Ruby's eyes still sprouting tears that were mixed with blood.

Yang's Ember Celica belched out a screaming high explosive round sending it towards her sister. Ruby spun her scythe just in front of her as the round's content exploded around her. Slowing to a stop she looked to her sister and licked her lips.

"My turn." She hissed.

Crescent Rose slammed into Yang's Ember Celicas. The clashing sisters held their ground, neither wanting to budge. Yang's eyes burning red as she lit her semblance. Her blonde hair seemed to catch fire as she barely managed to move Ruby.

"Kiiiiillllll heeeerrr." A voice growled in Ruby's head, it was the monster. "Kiiillllll."

Ruby growled in frustration as she pushed even harder down towards her sister. "I cant!" Screaming as she fired a round away from Yang, kicking herself back..

The monstrous scythe managed to knick Yang's shoulder. She never felt it as she watched her sister slide to a stop. Her anger and worry held tight, both fighting for control over her body.

"Kiiiillll." Penny's voice echoed in Ruby's head.

Ruby knew it wasn't right but she felt as though she had to do this. "SHUUUT UUUUP!" She screamed. Her body shook wildly as she felt something crawling within her heart, causing her to slump her head down. "Monsters never get second chances." She whispered to herself as she looked up to Yang. "I'm a monster."

"You're my sister." Yang growled as she held her ground staring at the crazed girl. She had let her guard down earlier but not this time. This time she was going to keep her distance. "Ruby, you are no monster."

"Yes you are." The voice breathed into her mind. "Monsters don't get second chances. Remember that."

Ruby's head ached from the voice clawing its way into her mind. She couldn't breathe as she felt her heart stop for a brief moment. It was something clawing at her insides, a darkness that had birthed her delusions. It was from that creature, from the once Beowulf.

"I know." Ruby spoke gently as her scythe dropped from her hands. "That is why I will end it now." Her hand grabbed the hilt of her combat knife.

"Ruby." Yang cried as she watched her sister pull the knife from it's sheaf.

A gunshot rang out, the round slamming against the blade of Ruby's combat knife. Qrow stepped out of the shadows as the blade of his sword reattached itself to it's hilt. His anger gripped him tight as Ruby looked to him and smiled.

"Sorry but you're not Ruby." Qrow whispered to himself as Yang backed away from her sister. "Ruby is in there." He pointed his sword to the young niece. "But you are not her." His eyes seeming to glow red.

"I am Ruby!" The enraged redhead screamed at her uncle. Slowly her eyes looked down to her scythe and her breath quickened. "I'm a monster." She whispered so silently probably Blake would have a problem hearing her.

The tension in the air seemed to boil as silence grasped the forests. No one moved then a gunshot rang out. The round slammed into Ruby's back causing her to stumble forwards towards her family members.

* * *

 **Yeesh, it's been a while since I wrote anything on this story. Forgot how dark it was. Anyways. Going to try and bring you guys another chapter in a month or so. Hope you all enjoyed it. Ice out.**


End file.
